Take a Stronger Hold
by XxSillyGoose13xX
Summary: R&Hr, G&H. According to my reviews...awesome fanfic. Hope you like it. I've been told this is funny and wicked. So... read it! Or else!
1. Prologue

Take A Stronger Hold

A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't been updating any of my fanfics. I really haven't had time. But over the summer I wrote two chapters of another one...? Don't be mad at me! I've really been busy. Well, I started writing this before the sixth book came out so... who knows what's gonna happen. Here's the prologue, which is actually more like an epilogue since this part takes place after the story. I guess it's sort of like a preview for the future...? I don't know what I'm talking about. Well... here it goes and as always... R&R!

Prologue-

Ron just nearly dodged Voldemort's _Crucio. _

"Why. Won't. You. DIE?" Voldemort said throwing a few more deadly spells. Ron ducked behind a ledge. He was in the Forbidden Forest, right in the smack, dab, middle.

"Damn it," he said. "Where'd Hermione go?"

"She's right here," a snaky voice said. Voldemort appeared in front of Ron holding Hermione by her collar. Her feet were a yard above the ground. Ron wiped the blood off his hands so he could hold his wand better with out it slipping every time he raised his arm to cast a spell.

"Put her down," Ron said.

"Alright," Voldemort responded dropping Hermione to her knees. She landed with a thud. She hardly made a sound though. Ron took a step forward.

"Not so fast," Voldemort said putting his foot on Hermione's neck and stepping so that her head was on the ground.

"Don't hurt her. Please. Just… take me instead. Just don't hurt her." Ron didn't know what to do. What would Harry have done? Ron naturally turned his head around to ask Harry what to do but of course, Harry wasn't there.

"Why do you think I'd rather have you over this young lady here?"

"Um..." He really hadn't thought about it this way. "Because she's a woman and women should not be killled or tortured or sacrificed or what ever you're planning to do to her."

"And you think I really care? No, young Weasley, I don't. But I would like to know why you really what me to take you instead of her?"

"I..."

"Yes?"

"Well, I..."

"Spit it out! Why do you really want this young lady to stay alive instead of yourself?"

"Because I love her," Ron said firmly this time. Hermione gasped from her spot on the ground. Voldemort pushed her farther into the dirt.

"And you think that because of this simple thing called love, that I will just allow the two of you to walk off and pretend nothing happen?" Voldemort roared.

"Well, I thought, you know, maybe...It worked for Harry and his mum!"

"NO! You're so stupid for a twenty year old who lives in a family full of wizards in the Order of the Phoenix! That's not how it works. You see... When a dark, mean wizard like myself here, wants an object from a puny, helpless little lady, like this mudblood, who happens to occupying the space between my foot and the dirty ground, he will not pull up his foot and replace the mudblood with her pureblood traitor lover."

"But..."

"No buts. That's just how it works."

"Well atleast don't call her a mudblood then!"

"Don't tell me what to do! No one tells Lord Voldemort what to do!_ Crucio_!" Ron squirmed all over the place, screaming his head off.

"Stop!" yelled Tonks, jumping out of no where. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

"You can't kill me! Killing curses don't work on me, silly." Ron stopped moving now that Voldemort's attention was on Tonks. He snuck around behind Voldemort and tried to recover Hermione who was now slumped against a tree.

"Ron," Hermione whispered.

"Yeh, Mione'?"

"Watch out."

"What?" _Whack_! "Ow..." Voldemort had come up behind Ron and whacked him up the backside of his head with a piece of wood. "What was that for?"

"What do you think?"

"I dunno... where's Tonks?" Ron needn't ask. She lay dead ten feet away. "You... you killed her!"

"Didn't we just go over this? When I want something, I don't stop for anything until I get it."

"You're so evil," cried Hermione, her voice cracking.

" Yes, that's what I'm told. _Accio stone!_" Voldemort yelled. Hundreds of rocks came flying at him. "Maybe, I should have been a little bit more specific. _Accio Rilkcryne stone!_" Voldmort tried again pointing his wand at Hermione's left jacket pocket. The stone flew into Voldemort's hand.

"_No_! Hermione screamed.

"_Yes_! And now that I have the stone, I can get rid of both of you! Muhahaha." Voldemort flicked his wand and Hermione floated through the air towards the edge of the rocky hill. He flicked his wand again and she dropped down the hill. Voldemort turned towards Ron, who was wordless, and flicked his wand again, but this time Ron flew up in a tree, one hundred feet off the ground. He was hanging by his bloody shirt.

"Good-bye." Voldemort said and then apparated away.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed. This meant that Hermione was alive somehow, not dead on the rocks.

"You alright 'Mione?" Ron yelled from his place in the tree.

"No! Ron! Help!" There were tears in her voice.

"I'm coming! Let me just get down...Ow! Ooooo! Agh! That's gonna hurt in the morning." Ron felldown a few braches onto a sensitive boy body part.

"Ron!" Hermione wasentirely in tears now.

Ronyelled "_Accio Broom_!" His broom came flying up from behind a few trees over. Ron got on the broom and flew down to the ground to see where Hermnione was. She was hanging on to a rock with one hand, swinging over a large, deep looking lake, Ron hadn't noticed before. Ron bent over and reached for her hand. Sheswung her other hand up but couldn't reach Ron's hand. "Try again 'Mione." She did but missed again. "Third time's the charm." Hermione slipped a few inches with the hand that was holding onto the rocks. Hermione let out a noise. "Okay, maybe not." Ron reached down even farther and grabbed Hermione by the wrist.

"Ow."

"Well, there's no other way to get you." Ron pulled. Finally Hermione could reach her other hand up.

"Hermione! You're slipping!"

"Well... there's nothing else I can do, Ron!"

"Just take a stronger hold!"

A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope it didn't suck. R&R.


	2. Ugh

Take A Stronger Hold

A/N: Well, I hope you liked the prologue. I found it interesting to write seeing as I started it like... last year and finished it last night. I kind of stopped writing for a while as you can see. Well... I'm going to type up chapter 1, don't worry, this isn't going to take as long. I already wrote it on paper. I just got to type it up. Here it goes! R&R! Oh! And sorry if I spell stuff wrong. It's not my fault that this computer doesn't have spell check! Also, I wrote this last year. Sorry if it sucks.

* * *

Chapter 1 

"You know I don't approve of your constant need to critisize the people I date, Ron. Why do you care anyway?" Hermione asked. Ron had been calling Viktor names all morning. Viktor had owled Hermione asking her if she'd accompany him to a royal ball for the ministry he was currently working for.

"Um... because... you're my friend 'Mione. And I do not at all, trust that creep!" _Just tell her that you love her, Ron. That's why you constantly critisize the men in her life_, Ron thought. _I can't because she doesn't love me._

"Well you could be a little less protective then. I think I know what I'm doing. I know who to trust and who not to trust. I can take care of myself and make the right choices without your help, thank-you-very-much!"

"Fine!" Ron shouted.

"Fine!" Hermion shouted back, then stomped up the girl's dormitory steps. Ron heard the door slam.

"I love you too," Ron murmured.

"What?" Harry asked, stepping up behind Ron. Ron let out a girly scream, truly surprised.

"N-n-nothing. I didn't say 'nything," Ron laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, okay. You wanna go get some lunch then, mate? And where's Hermione? She can come too."

"I don't think she'll be coming," Ron said gritting his teeth, "but I guess I'll come. I'm not real hungry but I need to get out of this stuffy common room." Ron and Harry left through the fat lady's portrait and out to the main staircase.

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed, overwhelmed. She laid her face down in her pillow and screamed, hoping that no one heard her. She turned and flopped on her back. "Ugh!" she said starring at the ceiling. "Why can't he either love me or not?" 

"Who? Ron?" a voice said, one bed over. It startled Hermione. She sat up. She didn't know anyone was in the room. It was Parvati Patil.

"Oh my God! You scared me hald to death!" Hermione said, still a little shooken. Hermione looked over to see what Parvati was doing all by herself in the dormitory, since she was never without Lavender. From what Hermione could see, Parvati was laying on her back, starring at the ceiling, also. "What are you doing up here without your other half?"

"You have to answer my question first. Then I'll answer yours, "Parvati replied.

"Well...," Hermione started and then paused, "why do you think it was Ron I was talking about?" Parvati said nothing. "It's that obvious?" Hermione asked. Parvati giggled. Hermione plopped back on her back. "Ugh," she said for the second time that day.

* * *

Ron and Harry reached the great hall. They took a seat near the middle of the Gryffindor table. Ginny was sitting there too, talking to Neville about astronomy. 

"What were you and Hermione fighting about this time?" Harry asked.

"You mean you heard that?"

"Yes, myself and half the world."

"Oh, that's probably not good. We were fighting about Viktor. He's just...ugh!... annoys the crap out of me."

"That's what bathrooms are for," Harry cracked.

"Wow... That was really lame. Who writes your jokes? You should hire someone else," Ron said, keeping a straight face.

"Shut up!" Harry said. Ron laughed. "You really love her though, don't you?"

"Who, 'Mione?" Ron asked, trying to look surprised. Harry nodded. "Nah!" Harry starred, waiting for more. "Oh, all right! I'm inlove with her, have been since first year, just didn't realize until the time we realized she was a girl." Harry didn't look surprised. "You don't look surprised." (A/N: I like to state the obvious. :-P)

"Hmmm... maybe 'cause I'm not?"

"Uhh... who else thinks I like 'Mione?"

"Everyone 'cept 'Mione. She likes you too, Ron."

"Heh. I wish," Ron mumbled.

"Hey, Harry?" Ginny interrupted.

"Yes?"

"I got to ask you something."

"'Kay..." Harry waited.

"No! I mean alone."

"Ohhh." Harry got up and followed Ginny out of the Great Hall.

_I wonder what they're up to_, Ron thought. He got up and followed the two, trying to be as quiet as he could. They stopped under a set of steps. Ron listened closely.

"Harry..."

"Ginny, why'd you bring me here? And why here?" Harry asked wiping cob webs off his shirt.

"Well, I thought we'd spend some quality time," Ginny anwered putting her arms around Harry's neck. Harry put his arms around Ginny's waist. "I haven't seen you at all this morning."

"Well, it's kind of hard to socialize when Hermione and Ron are present. They don't know about us.

_Us?_ Ron asked himself. _Us!_

"Too true. Well, since neither one of them are here, would you like to finished what we started yesterday?"

_Oh God. Do I want to know?_ Ron thought.

Ginny and Harry pulled closer together and started kissing. Ron almost barfed. He decided to go back up to the common room. He didn't need to see this. Who know his best friend and his sister would go behind his back and do that to him?

On the way up the stairs, Ron ran into Hermione, who was going downstairs.

"'Mione..." Ron started, the same time as Hermione said, "Ron..."

"You go first," Ron offered, being the gentleman.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you. I just wish you'd be a little more sensitive sometimes."

"No 'Mione. I'm sorry. You're right. It's none of my buisness."

"Friends?"

"Friends," Ron agreed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Ron."

"Did you know HArry and Ginny are a little closer than we though?" Hermione look confused. " I just watched them snog...ugh."

"'Ugh' seems to be the word of the day. But why didn't they just tell us?"

"Maybe they think we have our own problems," Ron thought aloud.

"Who would think that?" Hermione asked, sarcastically.

"Well, I guess Icould think of a few. One specifically is our constant arguing as if we were a married couple." Hermione had an odd look onher face. Ron usually wan't this upfront about things. "And the fact that I'm in love with you and you don't love me. Roncovered his mouth. "Shit."_Don't you know how to stop talking, Ron_, Ron thought to himself. He ran upstairs to the Gryffindor Boy'sdormitory. Hermione stood there, awestruck. She decided to run after Ron.

When she got to the common room, he wan't there. So she went up to the boy's dormitory. "Ron?" she asked. He was laying on his bed, face down, kickinghis feet pathetically, throwing a tempertantrum like a three year old. "How mature..." Harmione murmured. "Ron!" she yelled. Ron didn't look up. He either didnt hear her, chose not to, or he was too embarrassed to see what Hermione wanted. Hermione walked over and sat next to him on his bed. She touched the back of his head. His hair was very soft. She tapped his head. "Ron," she whispered this time. He had stopped the tempertantrum so he could listen to Hermione. "Ron, you were wrong. I do love you."

Ron turned over onto his back. Hermione was leaning so far over, that she was almost on top of him. He leavned back on his elbows, propping himself up. Hermione put her hand on Ron's chest. Ron was looking straight into Hermione's eyes. He gulped. "Hermione what are you doing?" Ron asked. Hermione pushed Ron back down so he was flat on his back. She came closer. Their faces weren't even an inch apart. Hermione breathed in. Ron smelt of min. He looked a little nervous. Hermione leaned into to kiss Ron, passionately.

About half and hour later, they stopped. Hermione was now basically sitting on top of, and stratteling, Ron's stomach. Their faces were still very close, foreheads and noses touching.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked. Before Hermione could answer, Harry walked into the dormitory. He saw Hermione sitting on Ron.

"Uhh... bad time? Actually... no don't answer that. I really don't want to know." Hermione jumped off of Ron and Ron sat up.

"Harry, it's not what you think it is. We were... just kissing. Not anything else. God, this is embarassing." A few moments of akward silence passed. "Ron, say someting." Ron had a silly look on his face. He was still breathing very fast.

"Wow..." he said.

"Uhhh," Harry said.

"Like I said, this is akward. Ron, I ment something helpful," Hermion added.

"Well! How 'bout Ron and I have a little chat," suggested Harry.

"Sure..." Hermione left the dormitory.

"Ron? What just happened?"

"God, she's hott," Ron replied. "She's a great kisser."

"Thanks for the details."

"Uh-huh."

"So when did this start? Weren't you guys fighting, like, an hour ago?"

"Yeah. She loves me too. Can you believe that?"

"Yeah, actually I can. Well, I came up to tell you something actually. Ginny and I...-"

"I know. I followed you at lunch. Why didn't you just tell me? You know how upset I get about people deating Ginny, especially guys."

"What? You'd rather her date a girl?" Harry snorted. " You and Hermione had your own problems."

"Not anymore..." Ron got a dazed look in his eyes again.

"Ron, snap out of it."

"Sorry."

"Well, is it all right with you? I mean about Gin and I?"

"Hell no!"

"Why not?"

"She'll be unsafe. You're Harry Potter, as in, 'Voldemort Magnet'!"

"We won't tell anyone. I swear! Just you and 'Mione. Not even your mum and dad."

"I supposed, but if Ginny dies, I want you guys to stop dating."

"Sure thing, Ron. It's be kinda hard to date her, seeing as she'd be kinda dead."

"Well, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, Ron. I'll keep her safe," Harry said seriously.

"Thanks, Harry. I'm glad it's you."

* * *

And that's when Ron and Hermione woke up from the same dream, not knowing that the other had just had it too.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please, please R&R! Oh, and I just realized that I had only started the second chapter... so that's gonna take more time to be posted. :-P

* * *


End file.
